veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Manorym Zoology
Coastal Areas The Coastal areas of Manorym team with life, life which is often very important to the races living on this continent, due the importance that travelling by ship has. There are a wide variety of fish and crustaceans in the area, as well as other organisms, too many to name here. A few species of fish and crab are the most common catches. The waters of Manorym also vary, with different variations on sea creatures found in the north, east and western coasts. Gular Gulars are a species of bird that dwell along the most northern coast of Manorym and resemble swams, geese and gulls. Their cries are known for their rather lonely sounding tone, and is a common sound on the grey northern beaches. Gullars are commonly white- black Gullars are considered a sign of bad luck, or calamity. Yormgars Yormgars are sea-serpents found in coastal waters. They have a mouth about as big as a large sharks, with just as many teeth, and a body just as thick, but much longer. Yormgars also have a long "mane" that resembles hair. Jormgars are top predators of fish and even larger creatures though they usually avoid attacking humanoid creatures. Kraken Kraken are essentially massive squid, usally dark green in colouration. They easily reach the size of a boat and there are tales of those found that are even bigger. Kraken are extremely deadly creatures, not only for their size but for their very violent and relentless temperments, tearing food to shreds or attacking creatures or boats as threats due to simple unfortunate proximity. They prey on most creatures of above small size, grasping at them with their tentacles or tearing them apart with their beaks. Moon Crabs Moon Crabs are crustaceans about the size of a very large dog. They are also marked by their pale colouration and crescent-shaped shells that vaguely resemble a moon shape (hence the name). They are oppurtunistic omnivores and scavengers who usually search for food at night. They do not hunt humanoids, but are more than willing to defend themselves with their sharp pincers. Orcas Orcas are a black and while toothed whale found along the coasts of Manorym. They travel in packs and are a top level predator, eating a variety of sea creatures in the area. The only animal able to truly threaten Orcas are the ravenous and massive Kraken. However, a pod of Orca working together, are often able to successfully kill a Kraken. Because of this, Orca are often seen as signs of good luck for Salt Folk. Sooka Fish Sooka Fish are commonly found off the east coast of Manorym, with smaller subspecies found on the north and west coasts. Sooka fish are typcally large, about the size of a large pig (though larger specimens have been seen growing up to about the size of a cow), with a large body tapering to a small head and silvery scales. Despite their size, Sooka fish are not a direct threat to humans, being filter feeders. Due to the sheer amout of food they offer, they are often fished for by the Salt Folk. However, their size makes them an extremely difficult catch. Darkfeather Forest The Darkfeather Forest is rarely explored by outsiders. Physically it is an extremely verdant place, with an astonishing amount of varied flora. The Darkfeather forest also contains a lot of aquatic features - it is covered in ponds, lakes, swamps and rivers which hold their own variety of fauna. The Forest is also known for having what some describe as a "magical aura", seeming in some way... different. Many point to the long history of Hevanni magical practices subtley altering the forest around them - a sort of magical pollution. Abumi Abumi are a small, furry creature with a vaguely crescent shape made by their fur, with small legs and large eyes. They are flighty, nervous creatures who scurry into trees and underbrush to avoid larger predators, while using oppurtunities of safety to eat nuts and berries. Aka The Aka are terrifying predators, thankfully rare. They are semi-upright, with amazingly long claws, and covered in extremely shaggy, thick black fur, so much so that it is difficult to make out their shape or form. The only thing usually visible is its long, sharp red tongue which it uses to pierce its prey or enemies. Popular legend has it that it drinks blood to sustain itself. Aphanc The Aphanc is a mammallian predator about the size of a crocodile. It roughly resembles a beaver, but with a longer snout filled with sharpened teeth. Like beavers they build a lodge in a pond, lake or river. They use this to hoard meat. Aphanc have a curious gland that allows them to spit a fluid onto meat that once spread over it, preserves it. Aphanc create large stores of this hoarded meat to consume over winter months. Dwyr The Dwyr, known colloquially as Water Leapers, are a creature often found in rivers and ponds in the Darkfeather Forest. They are a very large frog that has batlike wings instead of forelegs, no hindlegs, and a long stinger-like tail. They can grow rather big and are a terror to Pixies, who they catch and devour whole in a leaping strike and with their sticky tongue. Though they do not prey on full sized humanoids, their sharp and cripplingly venomous stinger is still a danger - fishermen have died before from a water leaper impacting them, stinging them while knocking them out of their boat. Enra The Enra is a mysterious creature, not well understood at all, and assumed by most to simply be a natural phenomenon. It resembles a cloud of silky grey smoke and is often simply assumed to be thus. However, it is a single entity, and does appear to have a degree of animal intelligence. It drifts lazily around the darker more remote parts of the forest. It will drift towards any living thing, plant or animal, and slowly sap the liquid from it to replentish itself. It is slow moving and will almost always go for non-moving plants over moving animals - however, it is still very dangerous to touch. Ginohi The Ginohi is a small water dwelling bird that closely resembles a heron, with night blue plumage that only emerges at night. During the day they live in the enclosed nests they build. They are notable for their beaks which glow a ghostly blue. They use the light created by their bioluminescent beaks to attract and hunt for fish and insects. Maita The Maita resemble very long weasel like creatures, with smooth white fur. They have an impressive number of twelve limbs. Each of these limbs have remarkably sharp, sycthelike claws, which the Maita use to climb trees at an astounding speed. These claws are also used for defense, leaving very nasty gashes. Noxen The Noxen are a mysterious amphibious predator found in the swamps and lakes of the Darkfeather forest, believed by some to be an aquatic adaptation of the Aka. They are roughly humanoid shaped, if stooped, their form covered with what looks to be long ropy hair and weeds that grow over them, creating a dark, tangled mess. What can be seen of their head under this tangle looks vaguely equine. The only thing that is distinct about them are their eyes, which are large, pale and glowing. Noxen are mostly ambush predators, hiding under water before striking at their prey, which they throttled and drown before eating. Pixies Pixies are a magical race, but a diminuitive and fairly unambitious one, being content with the most simple existence, pre-tribal level. They appear as tiny women, only a couple inches high, with insect-like wings and colourful hair and eyes, and often coloured skin as well. Many hypothesis they are simply the manifestation of minor spirits of the forest - this hypothesis is supported by their unnatural biology - they appear to not have most internal organs, these functions served by miniature magical leylines or magical composites permeating their body. Pixies are generally at the bottom of the food chain, partially because of their size and partially because of their lack of greater judgement skills and higher intellect (as well as the common knowledge that Pixies taste delicious. Not that anyone has ever tried to eat one, however), though due to their resilience, only animals large enough to consume them totally are real dangers. However, pixies can be lured with treats or treasures into working as a semi-competant familiar or servant. Despite their delicate and soft appearance, Pixies are notoriously hard to actually kill, being very resilient and able to recover from the worst disasters (which is helpful for them). Ravens These black birds are very common throughout the Darkfeather forest, and indeed many areas of Manorym. They are known for their high intelligence, being able to use tools and mimic human speech. The Ravens of the Darkfeather forest are almost as intelligent as people of most races, though perhaps with less broad interests. If treated respectfully they can make useful aids and guides. Ukab Ukab resemble small haired pigs, though with paws as well as a small flexible trunk, similar to an elephant. They are an herbivorous creature, and rather passive. However, if attacked they can release a pheremone that induces sleepiness and a mild sense of euphoria, causing predators to often doze off into a pleasant sleep. Ukabs are often hunted for their scented furs and pheromone glands which are used in perfumes. Wisps Wisps are a large insect found throughout the Darkfeather forest. They have a fat, bulbous body, but powerful, fast wings. They glow like a firefly, but even more so, looking from a distance like fiery floating balls. Wisps are fairly physically harmless but have a remarkably devious intelligence. They use their luminent light to draw animals (and sometimes foolish people) towards dangerous predators the Wisps have found, or other dangerous places. If the victim dies, the Wisps feast on the corpse, or wait until a larger predator has taken their fill before scavenging the remains. Zenyu The Zenyu is a snake or lizard-like creature, resembling a snake with four legs and membranous folds all along its sides. These membranes can expand and allow the Zenyu to glide from tree to tree. Zennyu are poisonous and hunt a variety of other creatures. Maita, however, are immune to this venom and are the Zenyu's one main predator in the trees. Icewolf Forest The Icewolf forest is a dark, cold place, with large forboding pines, having long, black winters. The creatures here are usually very tough and strong, if not outright terrifying, and it has a repuation for having some very dangerous beasts. Bolzhiv Bolzhivs are large herbivorous creatures found in the Icewolf forest. They have a thick body with eight limbs, and a long, snouted head. The back two pairs limbs are only for walking, while the front two pairs have claws that can be walked on or used for grasping or slashing. Their body is about as tall as a bear - however, they can lift up the front half of their body and use their front four clawed limbs. They usually use these to grip onto trees, allowing them to brace themselves and feed on branches. However, they can also use these claws for defense - a rearing Bolzhiv slashing with its claws is not a threat to be scoffed at. Gorynych The Gorynych are a dangerous predator found in the Icewolf forest. They are large reptiles, their main body alone being as tall as a bears. They have three heads on long necks with ferocious snapping jaws. They walk on two powerful back legs and can use its smaller front claws both for walking and grasping. They are particularly dangerous because any of the three heads can control the body - even if two heads are cut off the creature can still survive. Furthermore, Gorynych have a slow regenerative ability that allows them to grow back their heads - a wounded Gorynych can drag itself away only to return weeks or days later with all three heads. Only by removing all three heads at once can the animal actually be killed. Karlich The Karlich appears to be a plant - however, investigation of the few of them that have been killed throws this conception into doubt, the interior showing many animalistic traits. On the exterior it appears to be a mid sized tree, with a very wide, thick trunk and surprisngly hard bark (or a bark-like substance, at least) and a crown of thorny, sinewy branches. The Karlich uses these branches to grab prey and lifts them up above itself. It then squeezes them slowly, the thorns causing them to bleed out. The Karlich "waters" itself with this blood, the blood either falling into a seive like mouth hidden among the branches, or onto the surrounding ground, where it is absorbed by the roots. The prey is held until every last drop of blood is extricated, the dessicated corpse then left to drop at the base of the tree, Karlichs usually being surrounded by piles of skeletons, which is one way to spot and avoid them. While they usually target animals, they are a danger to humanoids and are a fearsome and implacable opponent. Sharitsa The Sharitsa is a large bird with majestic plumage that glows orange, red and yellow with slight bio-luminescence, which they use to attract and find mates in the darkness of the deep forests, and to attract insects to prey upon. It has a crest and long, beautiful tail feathers reminscint of a peacock. They live in the deepest parts of the forest and have excellent senses, being very difficult to catch. Wenders Wenders are a dangerous carnivore found in the darker parts of the Icewolf Forest. They could be best described as a cross between an ape and a spider, tall creatures with two legs and six arms, each tipped in viscious claws, and covered entirely in black matted fur, with red glaring eyes. They hunt mainly at night and are known for their terrifying howl. Wolves The Icewolf forest gets its name in part from the Wolves that make their home here. Most wolves are, however, domesticated, either by Lupen or Wulfkin. They serve as pets, companions, message carriers and a variety of other tasks. They seem to have an instinctual attachment to Wulfkin and an even greater attachment to the Lupen. Wolves of this forest tend to be smaller and fast, to better hunt and maneuver in the thick pines. Zhesrok Wolves It is unclear if the Zhesrok Wolves are, in fact, animals at all. Their incredibly rarity makes them a difficult creature to study. They are essentially massive wolves, usually about fifteen meters high. Most distinguisably, they appear to be entirely formed from solid stone and can use the earth and rock to regenerate themselves. Wulfkin believe that they are the children of Shenja, the Goddess of the Wolf Moon, spirits who take a physical form. There are more than a few myths of Zhesrok Wolves bursting out of the dark forests to aid Wulfkin and Lupen. Trollhaven Mountains The Trollhaven Mountains are the largest peaks in the world. Much of the mountains are covered in thick pine foliage, but the upper areas are too cold and bare to support many plants. The varying heights also creates a large amount of different ecosystems. The fauna of the mountains vary depending on the height and area of the mountains. Gaarloks Gaarloks are massive mammals that can be found in the trollhaven mountain. They have thick shaggy fur and long, strong legs with feet like those of a mountain goat, allowing for firm footing as they maneuvre across rocky terrain. They have a pair of large curling horns, and a trunk like that of a mammoth, which is used to grab branches from trees. Gaarloks are wandering herbivores, generally found at the edge of the treeline where they eat brances with their extremely tough grinding teeth. They are a dangerous creature to hunt, but the local Trolls enjoy this sport and the bounties it produces. Karayne The Karayne (Or Wolf Bat, as it is known outside the mountains) is the primary aerial predator. They are essentially large bats, with wingspans as large as those of large hawks or eagles. Their heads look vulpine or even wolf-like, hence the name. Unlike many bats (which they are actually only vaguely related to) they hunt during the day and have excellent eyesight. During the night they return to their high cave lairs, carrying kills for their family. They attack and hunt in a similar manner to hawks, plucking animals off the mountain side in fast dives. They have even been seen boldly attacking larger creatures, causing them to fall to their deaths and then gorging on the carcass. Nillug Nillugs are most similar to a boar, but about the size of a horse. It has very thick shaggy fur that hangs down off of it, to protect it from the cold of the high mountains. Nillugs are large and tough enough to serve as the mount of choice for Trolls. Their feet are closer to that of a mountain goat than a boar and their precision and balance is remarkable - a Nillug laden with baggage and a Troll rider can still easily navigate steep slopes and narrow precipices. Urgu Urgu are a creature that resembles roughly a rabbit, though slightly larger, but with a longer snout. It is leaner, but with very powerful hind legs and paws that have both traction grips and grasping claws. They also have a long flexible tail for balance. They have an astounding leaping ability, which they use to traverse difficult terrain and escape predators. Vaetter The Vaetter are a humanoid group, but so savage and wild, and with only the barest glimmer of intelligence, that even the Trolls do not consider them civilized. At most they might bash something with a bone or rock. Vaetter are short, very pale and very hairy, with thick dark hair. Their features are twisted and knotted, resembling old wood rather than skin. Their fingernails are painfully sharp, as are their teeth. Vaetter live in caves and abandoned mines - they are said to be the most worthless and lowest ranking servants of the God of the Deep Caverns, having only a basic animal intelligence, and thus have to live the closest to the surface. It is believed the further down one delves into the earth, the stronger and more intelligence the things found there would be. The Vaetter are cruel and malicious, enjoying attacking and even killing people, by doing things such as causing avalanches or luring the unsuspecting off of cliffs, but they scatter if faced with enough force. They are omnivorous but are greedy for meat, especially that of people. They have been seen eating rocks if hungry enough, indicating their powerful teeth. Wyrms The Wyrms of the Trollhaven Mountains are particularly terrifying creatures. They are large reptillian creatures, essentially a mix between a snake and a lizard, with only two limbs that it uses to drag its long, bulky, scaly body around. They have ferocious maws with sharp teeth and are relentless predators. Wyrms sleep in caves during the day and go outside at night to hunt. Thier eyesight is poor, but their other senses strong - they also have the ability to sense vibrations in the ground and air. Yeks Yeks are a marsupial pack hunting creature found in the Trollhaven mountains. They are about the size of a wolf, with features like a rodent, particularly the large incisors. They have a squat, thick build, with a large head and a tail that is about half its body length. It's fur ranges from black to grey to brown. They have powerful and flexible grasping claws that can even allow them to climb trees, as well as easiy traverse rocky and uneven terrain. They are oppurtunist omnivores and will not hesitate to cooperate to take down larger prey. Category:Zoology